


Clinical interest

by Ellesra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight D/s Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: An ANBU and an awkward chuunin walk into a bar.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yakushi Kabuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Clinical interest

There’s a significant feeling of dread as he walks into the bar. The tables are less full than they normally might be, early evening as it is. Even so, Kabuto feels watched. He moves across the room, towards the bartender. On the walk there, he’s already surveyed where he would have to seat himself to be the most out of the way.  _ This was a terrible idea _ , he thinks as he pulls on a smile. “Something strong, please,” he orders, and the corners of his mouth immediately drop when the bartender complies.

Kabuto gets a shot of what seems to be straight-up Shochu placed before him, and almost asks for a glass.

Instead, he takes it with him to the corner he had picked out. There is no one in several meters of proximity, and that suits him just fine.

The drink burns in the back of his mouth. He only took a small sip, but the taste is still enough to make him gag.

“It’s not meant to be drunk like that,” a person tells him, and Kabuto stills, instead of flinching like his body originally wanted.

“Oh really?” he responds, and directs a smile that feels more like a grimace at the offending individual.

Wild black hair, black eyes and clothes dark blue and black. It doesn’t take the symbol of a fan to determine that this is an Uchiha. Kabuto can’t discern which one, but with the way the man has sat down too close for Kabuto’s personal liking, he’s sure he’ll know soon enough.

It’s not like the Uchiha is particularly close, but Kabuto’s personal bubble feels a mile wide today.

“Yeah, you’re supposed to mix it with something. Juice, or something carbonated.” The person reclines in the chair opposite Kabuto, like he was invited.

Kabuto hopes his smile is sharp enough to cut, as he pointedly takes a large sip of the drink. With his chakra, he separates out the poison, as he would do with any other poison. Apparently, getting drunk isn’t going to happen today.

Just as well. It had been a foolish idea anyway.

It’s clear that Uchiha expects him to respond. Kabuto keeps his silence.

After almost a minute, the person’s smile breaks into a proper grin, and he leans forward onto the table.

“I’m Shisui, by the way! I recognized you as the guy who runs that nice orphanage across town, and I thought I’d say hi,” he explains, and Kabuto conceals his surprise. Uchiha Shisui. Shisui of the Body Flicker, the Quick Death, one of ANBU’s most well known. Which in itself is a paradox, Kabuto realizes with humor. ANBU should, by definition, stay unknown.

“Then I suppose you already know my name,” Kabuto says, and feels a twinge of interest. What would make a ninja such as this approach him? Kabuto has made certain to remain hidden, uninteresting, the eternal genin who only barely managed chuunin after many years of trying. There should be nothing to draw this Uchiha to him.

“Well, it would be nicer to hear it from you. Though, I have to admit, I’m actually a bit of a fan,” Uchiha chuckles abashedly, and Kabuto can’t help but stare. What?

“Uhm. Yakushi Kabuto,” he names himself, a bit faintly. This all is extremely unexpected, and he feels uncomfortable just thinking about it. 

“I’ve heard a lot about your orphanage. I mean, it’s very different from the others, from what I’ve heard. Not that I would know much about that! But I talked to some academy teachers about it, and they spoke very warmly about the effect it’s had on the classes,” Uchiha keeps talking, and Kabuto keeps staring at him.

“It’s nice, you know, that even orphaned kids get a chance to be happy, and not just part of the slums that Konoha likes to pretend doesn’t exist.”

Kabuto wonders how much Uchiha’s had to drink. Perhaps he’s always this open about his opinions. It seems a wonder he’s still alive. But then, if you’re good enough, you can afford to talk badly about the village out in the open.

It’s not like the sannin didn’t. Shinobi below S-rank, though, did well to keep their mouths shut unless in safe company.

“I do my best,” Kabuto says meekly, and Uchiha beams at him.

This is the kind of shinobi Kabuto tends to avoid: the kind that responds to a life of secrecy and violence by becoming chipper and exuberant, to the point of idiocy.

Not that Kabuto would ever doubt it’s only another layer of armor to protect from the insanity that might otherwise occur. A coping mechanism.

Kabuto makes sure to teach his kids ways to deal with the violence, that isn’t porn or sleep, or Kami forbid,  _ rapping _ .

Uchiha keeps talking. The talk quickly evolves from the village, to foreign affairs. Kabuto would have gladly said that he was looking for a polite way of ending the conversation, but Uchiha quickly catches his interest. The man knows things he doesn’t, and by the time the bar closes, Kabuto is sad to admit he’s actually  _ enjoyed himself _ .

“I suppose this has not been as terrible an evening as I first predicted,” Kabuto admits, as Uchiha falls into pace beside him. The night air is crisp compared to the stuffed atmosphere of the bar. The headache he has felt building up the last twenty minutes fades away.

There is a chuckle beside him, and Kabuto glances at the other ninja. The man moves with a subtle grace, his sandals making no sounds as they meet the ground with every step. It’s a thing most decent shinobi do, and yet Kabuto finds himself appreciating it. He thinks idly of how the muscles are moving, underneath those clothes. It’s a thought that tempts his imagination in a way he hasn’t experienced recently.

“Don’t you live in the Uchiha compounds?” he asks, as they walk with a speed that would be considered slow, even by civilian standards. It’s pleasant, though, to merely enjoy the night. Kabuto hasn’t had the chance to do so in a while; the orphanage is time consuming, and he only has one person helping him out at the moment. His assistant had pretty much chased him out tonight.

“Nah, I got an apartment after my grandmother died. It didn’t feel necessary to occupy a house entirely to myself, when there’s so many families out there who could fill it much better than I,” Uchiha relates, and Kabuto once more finds himself surprised. He didn’t think the Uchiha had anyone living outside the district. The realization annoys him, because old habits are hard to break. Kabuto wants to know everything. With his current obligations, however, it’s not like he has much time for spying.

“So your apartment is on this side of the village, then,” Kabuto questions, because he has a rising suspicion that it is not.

Uchiha pretty much confirms his theory when he grins sheepishly in response.

“I might have an ulterior motive for taking a bit of a detour home,” the man confides. Kabuto gives it some consideration. Before long, though, they have passed the orphanage, and Kabuto’s home is before them.

“It’s been really nice meeting you, Kabuto-kun!” Uchiha tells him, though his eyes seem to be searching for something.

“You are welcome to join me, if you’d like, Uchiha-san,” Kabuto offers, squashing the bit of panic that rises in his gut.

“Oh gods, please call me Shisui,” Uchiha asks, and glances at the door to Kabuto’s abode. He thinks he can see hesitation there, but the man is already nodding. “And, well, I would like that.”

Kabuto leads the way. They take off their shoes, and Kabuto is not a hospitable enough person to have guest slippers. Or even to have his own pair. He walks inside on bare feet, and Shisui does the same.

The small hallway leads into an open solution of a kitchen/living room combination. Kabuto offers something to drink, and the Uchiha just shrugs in response. So he pours himself a glass of water, and puts another on the table for Shisui. Kabuto is uncertain, but he won’t let that be apparent when he has someone who’s pretty much a stranger inside his house.

He sits down on the couch, and Shisui does the same.

Then the other turns to him, his eyes clearly focused on Kabuto’s lips, and Kabuto doesn’t lean away or back off or jump off the couch when the Uchiha leans in.

It’s been a long time since Kabuto kissed anyone. At the very least in this manner. He gives the kids a kiss on the forehead, sometimes, as he remembers Nono doing the same for him. Other than that, it’s been years.

Shisui is clearly experienced. He takes the lead, and Kabuto follows this with clinical precision. It’s not a very passionate kiss; it’s slow, and not too wet, and no tongue. Quite enjoyable, he thinks, as he feels a rush in his head that’s definitely a response to the action.

A hand rises up to cradle his neck, and Kabuto pushes forwards a bit. Shisui follows the motion, and they end up lying against the arm of the couch. Their chests press together slightly, and Kabuto lets the hand that isn’t holding him up brush against Shisui’s side. He finds the edge of the shirt, and brings his hand underneath it, feeling the warm skin of Shisui’s waist. His fingers trail to the man’s back, exploring the prominent muscles and the raised tissue where scars never healed fully. It distracts him from his focus on the kiss, as he maps out the past wounds. One was clearly a stab wound; another the slash of ninja wire, too thin to have been a kunai. Potentially a sword, but the way it curls around Shisui’s side says otherwise.

The other makes a strangled sound as Kabuto brushes against a more recent wound, the flesh slightly raised around it, and a prod of his chakra tells him of the dark bruise surrounding it. He doesn’t heal it, but Shisui flinches anyway.

“Fuck, please don’t do that,” he says, a bit breathless. Kabuto pulls in controlled breaths, to not sound out of breath himself.

“I apologize. It’s an old habit,” he responds, and splays his hand out so he won’t be tempted to let his fingers wander again. 

“I didn’t really come here for a health check-up,” Shisui teases, and Kabuto chuckles. He lets his hand move downward, to the waist of Shisui’s pants.

“Then what did you come here for?” Kabuto asks, trailing along the edge of the cloth, and Shisui pulls in a subtle breath. He feels vindicated at the response, and trails all the way over to where the buttons are located. He raises a brow, waiting for a response.

“Uhm,” Shisui responds, and his face is clearly reddening even in the dim lighting. It’s not the only place blood is flowing, Kabuto notes bemusedly.

“I’m afraid that doesn’t tell me much, Shisui-san,” Kabuto says. He is very thoroughly amused by this. Shisui pouts in response.Then he clearly gathers himself, as he shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well, I was hoping to get fucked before the night is over,” he says, and his shit-eating grin is back. Kabuto returns the smile with a smirk of his own.

“I think that can be arranged,” he replies.

Undressing goes quickly after that. The kisses transition back and forth between deep and wet, to quick and glancing while Kabuto pulls off Shisui’s shirt or unbuttons his pants. He makes sure not to touch the scars again, though he does follow the muscles with his fingertips, tracking each one from start to end. Certain motions with his hands elicit a reaction, and Kabuto makes sure to map them out carefully on his trail downwards. Shisui complains at the touches that are more tickling, and Kabuto looks into his eyes, feeling his mouth pull upwards momentarily. The Uchiha actually shudders underneath him, and his smile gets even wider.

“Oh no, I managed to find a sadist, didn’t I,” Shisui jokes, then breaks off as Kabuto’s path ends at a small circle of muscles. His index presses against it, inside it, and Shisui throws his head against the couch cushions. Pale lips are parted slightly, eyes fluttering closed.

“Stay still,” Kabuto orders, before flashing away. He is back in less than a second, but Shisui is glaring at him even so. The glare is without heat, though, and Kabuto can see arousal both in his posture and in the erection standing at attention.

He gets back between Shisui’s legs, opening the bottle he just picked up as he does so.

The next time he looks up at the Uchiha’s face, those dark eyes are hidden from view again. Kabuto watches the eyelashes flutter and eyebrows knit, as he pushes his index inside Shisui’s asshole once more.

There is a very simple joy, in having someone so completely under your control. With every adjustment of Kabuto’s hand, with every new finger put inside, Shisui reacts. Meanwhile, his other hand brushes over Shisui’s hips, his thighs. Not touching his penis. The man’s thighs soon start trembling as Kabuto fucks him slowly with his fingers.

It’s first when Kabuto’s at four fingers, that Shisui starts begging.

“Please, just fuck me already. I’m so damned aroused, I think I might die soon,” he says, though the joking words are betrayed by his breathless tone.

Shisui lifts his hand to touch himself. Before he even makes contact, Kabuto has his hand pinned.

“You’re not allowed to come before I’ve fucked you thoroughly, Shisui-san,” Kabuto says, and smirks when Shisui moans in response.

He pulls his hand away from Shisui’s hole, and quickly sheds his own pants. There is lube still on his fingers, which are slick and wet from their task, and he runs the hand over his penis to prepare. Then he goes for it.

Shisui shouts out, as he goes all the way inside in a single thrust. Next comes a strangled moan, as Kabuto pulls back, before thrusting forward hard and fast.

“Holy fuck that feels good,” the man gasps underneath him, and Kabuto makes a hum of agreement. Being inside Shisui  _ does  _ feel good, incredible even. So warm and wet and tight. The moans that accompany his thrusts spur him on, faster and harder, until the world is just the movement of their bodies and the sweat and the friction and loud, desperate gasps.

The orgasm hits him hard, and Kabuto finally lets out a noise as well. He leans forward, putting his face against Shisui’s chest as his hips slow their movements. A few more thrusts, and he stops, the friction becoming too much.

Shisui’s still gasping, even if Kabuto’s stopped moving. He’s muttering, too low to hear, but Kabuto gets the gist of it easily enough. He stays inside Shisui, and takes hold of the man’s dick with one hand. Shisui must have been close, because it doesn’t take many pumps to get him over the edge. He spills over his own chest, his back arching with tension.

His body goes limp against the couch pillows, breath slowing down.

Kabuto gets up. He goes to wash up, as a rush of hormones try to settle him into exhaustion. There is a knock on the bathroom door, just as Kabuto finishes drying off.

Shisui’s smile greets him as he steps out, and he quickly goes to occupy the bathroom next. 

“Towels are in the second drawer,” Kabuto informs the other ninja, before stepping over to his closet.

Ten minutes later, they are both on the couch again, fully clothed.

“I guess I should be heading home,” Shisui says, after a while of silence.

Kabuto isn’t certain if it’s awkward or not. His body is feeling lax, relaxed, and he doesn’t have as much energy to overthink it as he usually does.

Even so, it takes him almost a full minute before he manages to respond.

“Or you could stay, if you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
